1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having inboard exhaust ports and outboard intake ports located within cylinder heads. The engine also has a lower intake functioning not only as an intake but, also, as a valve actuator cover.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engine induction systems have become increasingly more sophisticated during the last few decades as a result of the need for improved fuel economy and lower emissions. Particularly in the case of compression ignition engines, turbocharging has risen to the fore. Efficient turbocharging demands that exhaust gases be collected and conducted through the exhaust turbine portion of the turbocharger, which must be matched with a compressor portion providing fresh air charge to the engine cylinders. In the case of a turbocharged Vee-block engine, the task of routing the exhaust and intake is particularly daunting because, with known engines, the exhaust ports on the cylinder heads are located outboard of the engine, and this necessitates long runs of hot exhaust gases which must be gathered at a common collection point and offered to the turbocharger. This causes a great deal of heat to be released to the engine compartment of a vehicle, and such heat release is certainly not a desirable characteristic of an induction system.
It would be desirable to provide an induction system for a turbocharged internal combustion engine in which the collection of the exhaust gases is done in the vee area of the engine, while introducing the charge air to the cylinders in a different area, so as to locate the hotter portions of the turbocharger-equipped induction system away from the charge air handing portion, thereby reducing heat-driven inefficiencies, while promoting the efficiency of the induction system.